johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Interesting Flags
You know what today is, that is right, Flag Day. Eventhough it's a small rather seemingly pointless holiday, but for some of us it can be interesting. Today, I am going to show you some of my personal flags of the world. The flags in this blog post are going to be many places around the world and historical as well as contemporary. Kiribati You may know very little about this island nation, but Kiribati uses a very interesting flag. It's a Bi-color flag that is red on top and blue on the bottom, the blue and white symbolize waves (it's a no brainer because Kiribati is an island nation), but it represents the Pacific Ocean (where Kiribati is situated) with the sun which represents Kiribati's location which is close to the equator. The bird on top represents Kiribati's power, speed in the ocean as well as the Island's freedom and cultural dance. Russia We may know of Russia having a flag that also has Red, White and Blue stripes (as it does today), but you may not know that Russia changed those colors from 1858 to 1883 to Black, Yellow and White. These were the original colors of the Romanov Royal Family as well as old Russian Coat of Arms. They went back using the Red, White and Blue, stripes in 1883. But the flag is used by Russian Ultranationalists today. Venezuela This flag was used in Venezuela's Second Republic ''which was in power from 1813 to 1814. As you can see, it's a red flag with a white diamond with a black box inside (which may or may not remind you of the infamous Nazi Swastika Flag (though this second republic was before the Nazis mind you), the second republic was a part of their own conflict with the Spanish which they had some difficulty fighting against, this republic would be in power for barely a year, but they would eventually throw out the Spanish in 1817. Lithuania Lithuania had a very interesting flag back in the medieval era. This flag has (very fittingly) a knight on horseback. This flag is known as the ''Vytis which this particular flag was used by this army battalion of Lithuania at the Battle of Grunwald in 1410. This flag is still used as a state flag in Lithuania. Ireland A very unusual flag, Ireland has used this flag for centuries (from 1542 to 1801), it features a gold harp with a woman as a figurehead. Thailand The Thai really do like their Elephants, huh? So much that they put them on their flag. From 1820 to 1927 the Elephant was on the flag of Thailand, though they would give the Elephant more detail until it was finally changed, it still is a symbol to Thailand. Marshal Islands Another Island nation makes it on the list. You may think that this flag is from the distant future or from some other planet. Why, because it has 2 lines going across it and it has a huge star symbol. The 2 lines represent the marshal islands geological position (near or at the Equator) and the star symbol is a symbol of the Marshal Island Archipelago. Ukraine Here is a very interesting flag. This was a part of a place in modern-day Ukraine. This flag was a symbol of a native people there called the Zaporizhian Sich. ''The flag has a good blend of religious symbols (Christian, Jewish and Islamic). British Columbia You probably already seen this flag before in my Canada Flag page just go Here to check it out. This flag (like every other flag in Canada) likes to show off it's British heritage (hence the Union Jack on the top) but it also represents it being the crown jewel of the Western Canadian Region (hence why the sun and water on the bottom) This symbol is also on the Province's Coat of Arms. Zaire This flag is also very interesting. When Zaire was under a dictatorship (from 1971 to 1997) it used this flag, what this flag has is Prometheus who in Greek legend has stolen fire from the heavens, which is a bit unusual since Zaire is in Africa and it has a flag of Greek reference. Moldova Another unusual flag. During the Middle Ages, Moldova used this flag which as a bull in the middle a flower on the left, a crescent moon on the right and a star on top. The Bull would go on to be the symbol of Moldova's Coat of Arms. The Bolshevik Party Before the Soviet Union was formed, the Bolshevik Party had this flag, that is striking about this flag is that it used the Cyrillic Script (which is Russian) which almost looks like part European and part Arabian (not words but symbols). Nunavut As with the British Columbia Flag, this flag of the new Canadian territory of Nunavut is also in my Canada Flags page. This is also very interesting because it has colors that represent the Earth (red) Gold (Yellow) and the water (Blue), the stone thing in the middle is a Landmarker which was built and used by the native Inuit people. Nepal Probably the most interesting flag. Because unlike most of the other flags, it's not rectangular but double triangular. This flag was used by Nepal's national figure ''Prithvi Narayan Shah, the blue on the flag represents peace while the red color represents the people's bravery, the sun-moon symbol represents the calmness of Nepal's people while the full sun symbol represents their strength and ferocity in time of conflict. That is all for this blog. Don't forget to chack out my Game and Movies wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts